northernexposurefandomcom-20200214-history
Blowing Bubbles
as Mike Monroe * Joel Polis as Matthew Miller * William J. White as Dave the Cook |writer = Mark Perry |director = Rob Thompson |previous = Heroes |next = On Your Own }} Summary Cicely's wholesome environment brings to town the Mike Monroe, who lives in virtual isolation in a geodesic dome. Also enchanted by the town's atmosphere is Ruth-Anne's yuppie, investment-banker son Matthew, who claims to be taking time out to breathe the air and spend quality time with his mom. Plot An ex-lawyer from Chicago, Mike Monroe (guest star Anthony Edwards), moves into a in Cicely to seek relief from his multiple allergic reactions to the environment. His selfimposed in his plastic dome earns him the nickname of "Bubble Man" from the bemused residents, who experience varying reactions to Monroe's plight: (MCS). However, no one is more strongly drawn to the handsome Bubble Man than Maggie, who quickly develops a personal interest in Monroe's affliction. Joel is obligated to provide medical attention to Monroe and tells Maggie that Monroe is and his acute allergies are merely . Ruth-Anne receives an unexpected visit from another newcomer. Her son, Matthew (guest star Joel Polis), moves in after losing his job in . He assures his mother he has given up his lifestyle and is a changed man. To Ruth-Anne's dismay, Matthew wants to relocate to Cicely and open a tackle shop. But Maurice has other plans for the hotshot investment whiz: Spaceship Cicely, a planned community of luxury condos for the environmentally stricken. Quotes Joel: I'm not the one who's talking about the here. Maggie: Drop dead, Fleischman! Music * "On the Sunny Side of the Street" by Ed drives to Mike's bubble. * " " by Ed brings groceries to Mike. * " " by Matthew surprises Ruth-Anne. * " " by Mike cleans his windows. * "Quartet No. 68" by Mike gives Maggie a tour of the bubble. * " " by BachMaggie and Mike picnic in the bubble. * "Ghost City" by Bob MorganRuth-Anne tells Maurice to leave her son alone. * "Boot Scootin' Boogie" by Matthew watches the sotck report on tv, Joel and Maggie shoot some pool. * "Sonata in B-Flat No 396" by Maggie tries to convince Mike to take a walk. * "On the Sunny Side of the Street" by Mike wears Maurice's spacesuit. Trivia * Why does Ed have to wear but not Maggie (or anyone else) when she visits for the first time? * Mike's prefab, geodesic dome was dropped in by helicopter. The dome was built by Pipeline Productions outside of Easton, WA on the Circle 8 Ranch.https://www.moosechick.com/45.html * Mike was an attorney in Chicago before succumbing to MCS. He also tells Maggie that he used to work in . Joel indicates that Mike was seen by , , and the , but no one was able to diagnose his illness. Mike used to be healthy as a horse: he swam in college, ran the . Mike can't read his books because there's in the paper yet he has several shelves of books in his dome. * Maurice loans Mike Monroe a so he can go outside. * Maurice's company is "Minnifield Holdings International". * Matthew was an investment banker in Atlanta. His brother (and Ruth-Anne's other son) Rudy is a poet/truck driver. * Shelly's earrings: fish ( ?) or s? (talks with Matthew in the Brick), blue globes (meets Mike Monroe on walk) References